Metroid: Zero Mission
::: “ Planet Zebes...I called this place home once, in peaceful times, long before evil haunted the caverns below. Now, I shall finally tell the tale of my first battle here.... My so-called Zero Mission." :::: - Samus Aran Tradução: "Planeta Zebes ... Eu chamei esse lugar de casa uma vez, em tempos de paz, muito antes de o mal assombrar as cavernas abaixo. Agora, vou finalmente contar o conto da minha primeira batalha aqui .... Minha chamada Missão Zero." Metroid: Zero Mission ( メトロイドゼロミッション Metoroido Zero Misshon ? ) é um remake de Metroid tornando-se cronologicamente o primeiro jogo da série Metroid e substituindo o Metroid ''original. Ele foi projetado para "recontar a história de Samus Aran na sua primeira missão, para destruir os Metroids". 1 Zero Mission foi desenvolvido pela equipe interna da Nintendo, Nintendo Research & Development 1, sob a direção de Yoshio Sakamoto. Missão Zero apresenta um enredo ligeiramente modificada de Metroid com a adição de novas áreas. Enredo No ano 20X5 do Calendário Cósmico, os Space Pirates atacaram uma nave de pesquisa espacial e roubaram amostras de uma espécie desconhecida que havia sido descoberta no planeta SR388. O objetivo dos Space Pirates era adquirir essas formas de vida, conhecida simplesmente como Metroids, estes organismos flutuantes são incrivelmente perigosos, quando eles tocam outro organismo eles conseguem drenar sua energia vital. Além disso, foi possível replicar Metroids em grandes números, expondo-os a radiação beta. A hipótese de que os Metroids foram responsáveis por um dos maiores mistérios em toda a galáxia - a extinção de toda a vida no planeta SR388 - foi geralmente aceite como verdade. Se os Space Pirates foram capazes de produzir os Metroids e usar essas criaturas como armas biológicas, a destruição de toda a civilização galáctica seria inevitável. Depois de uma busca desesperada, a Federation Police descobriu a base de operações dos Space Pirates no planeta Zebes. Eles lançaram um ataque total no planeta, mas a resistência pirata era forte, forçando a Polícia a recuar de volta para a Federação. Enquanto isso, em um quarto escondido dentro do centro da fortaleza pirata, os preparativos para multiplicar os Metroids estavam progredindo. Como último recurso, a Federation Police decidiu enviar um caçador de recompensas solitário para penetrar na base de pirata e destruir Mother Brain, a forma de vida mecânica que controlada a fortaleza e suas defesas. Samus Aran, considerada por muitos como o maior de todos caçadores de recompensa, foi escolhido para a missão. Samus tinha terminado com sucesso numerosas missões que os outros tinham pensado ser impossível, fazendo dela um excelente candidata. No entanto, apesar de suas realizações, a verdadeira identidade de Samus permaneceu envolto em mistério. Samus Aran finalmente pousou na superfície de Zebes e começou a explorar o planeta, que era, na verdade, o mesmo planeta onde tinha sido criada como uma filha pelos Chozo. Eventualmente, depois de fazer isso através de todas as cavernas e várias regiões do planeta, Samus encontrou e destruiu Mother Brain. No entanto, ao deixar o planeta depois de sua bem-sucedida missão, Space Pirates atacam sua nave. A nave pousou de volta em Zebes perto da Space Pirate Mothership; Samus sobreviveu, mas seu caça e sua Power Suit foram destruídos, deixando-a praticamente indefesa. Enquanto procurava o uma forma de escapar, Samus descobriu as ruínas de um templo milenar Chozo conhecida como Chozodia. Lá, ela passou no teste das ruínas e ganhou uma Power Suit novo e mais poderosa. Com a sua Power Suit restaurado, Samus voltou ao Mothership Pirata do Espaço, onde ela finalmente encontrou o Robot Ridley, uma forma mecanizada de Ridley que tinha tomado no comando da base durante sua ausência. Após derrotá-lo, Samus foi capaz de escapar do planeta (a nave-mãe foi autodestruida) usando uma das naves dos Space Pirates. Toda pesquisa dos Space Pirates sobre Metroids foi destruído na explosão. Os eventos de ''Metroid Prime foram os seguintes. Mecânica geral Como um remake de Metroid, Mission Zero em geral é muito semelhante ao original. No entanto, novos itens, mini-chefes, e áreas que foram adicionadas, nomeadas Crateria, Chozodia e a Space Pirate Mothership. Embora Zero Mission seja um jogo linear, muito do que pode ser concluída de forma não-linear via Sequence breaking fazendo o possível para completar o jogo através da recolha de tão pouco quanto 9% de todos os itens. Como com a maioria Metroid jogos, o jogador pode salvar em Save Station e pode abrir um mapa para ajudar a navegar ao redor do planeta. Zero Mission, diferente do Metroid original e dos outros jogos da série, pode-se jogar com Samus com a sua Zero Suit, o que a deixa muita mais vulnerável. Isto marca a segunda vez (a primeira foi no primeiro jogo Metroid), que ela foi jogada durante o curso do jogo normal, sem seu terno, enquanto que em cada jogo anterior, ver Samus sem sua armadura tem sido uma característica no termino de um jogo ou um especial. Itens desbloqueáveis *Se Zero Mission é zerado em qualquer nível, o Metroid original é desbloqueado, para poder jogar. *Se o modo normal é completado, então o modo Hard é desbloqueado para a sessão de jogo seguinte. No modo Hard, o dano recebido é duplicado, os inimigos são muitas vezes multiplicados ou substituídos por versões mais duras de si mesmos, e as atualizações são menos eficazes - Tanques de energia só adicionar 50% de energia ao total de Samus em vez de 100%, tanques de míssies só vão adicionar 2 ao invés de 5 mísseis e tanques de super misseis e de power bomb vai adicionar apenas um único de cada um para fornecimento de Samus. Além disso, existem algumas alterações nos mapa menores, mais notavelmente a remoção ou bloqueio de determinadas salas de saves. *Se Zero Mission é eliminado no modo Hard, uma característica Sound Test é desbloqueado. *Se Zero Mission é ligado ao Metroid Fusion, ele abre uma galeria mostrando muitas imagens de Samus de Metroid Fusion, que estavam disponíveis apenas na versão japonesa de fusão. Além disso, as imagens de seu passado são apresentados graficamente para contar a sua história desde o ataque de K-2L, seu planeta natal, a sua formação com os Chozo. *Se um jogador pressiona Cima, Esquerda, Direita, Baixo na opção Iniciar Jogo de um arquivo que tem batido Modo Normal, ele ou ela destrava o modo Time Attack, que é definido na dificuldade Normal, mas vai salvar o melhor momento para eliminar o jogo quando usando essa configuração. Time Attack também está disponível para o modo Hard, se você começar um novo jogo na dificuldade Hard, saia, em seguida, insira o código de Time Attack Mode, você pode fazer um ataque de tempo em Hard. *Se o Modo Time Attack é zerado, um menu é desbloqueado que irá exibir os melhores tempos de ataque do tempo para ambos 100% zerado e menos do que 100% zerado. Trivia *Este jogo tem uma mangá mostrando a infância de Samus e uma pequena parte de sua missão para a Federação. Foi fan-traduzido para o Inglês e português. *Metroid: Zero Mission contém um Crocomire que possui animações ambiente, mas é incapaz de se mover, atacar, ou tomar dano. É inacabada e não tem animações de morte, indicando que ele estava indo para ser incluída, mas foi posteriormente abandonado. É notável que esta entrega de Crocomire não tem a sua pele áspera, possivelmente indicando que a lesão foi destinado a ser infligida neste jogo. *Em Metroid Fusion, Samus menciona que os Etecoon e Dachora havia ensinado a suas manobras que ela não sabia que ela tinha, mas ela é capaz de usar essas habilidades por todo o caminho de volta para o remake do primeiro jogo. *''Metroid: Zero Mission é o primeiro jogo que tem uma parte da história que o jogador pode jogar sem a Power Suit (descontando o original Metroid, que teve a Justin Bailey como um ítem desbloqueavel). *''Metroid: Zero Mission e Metroid Prime Trilogy são os remakes da série Metroid. *Duas características foram encontrados no código do jogo. O primeiro é a capacidade de alternar os itens dentro e fora, bem como em Super Metroid ''(embora os fatos não podem ser desativados, e as bombas e power bombs só pode ser desativado quando o Morph Ball também é). A segunda é que Red Blast Shields leva cinco mísseis para abrir em vez do único míssil exigida na versão final do jogo. A capacidade de alternar entre os itens dentro e fora pode ser usado com um dispositivo de fraude ou hacking. *Existe uma microgame baseado no jogo em ''WarioWare D.I.Y. *O jogo faz uma aparição em um episódio de House M.D. intitulado "Occam's Razor", onde a casa pode ser visto a jogar durante várias partes do episódio. Notavelmente, os efeitos sonoros são diferentes, possivelmente devido a questões de direitos autorais. Há menções de "Level 4" e "space bunnies", e, aparentemente, se transformando no Morph Ball na mão de uma estátua Chozo faz com que o jogador a perca. Áreas *Brinstar *Kraid *Norfair *Ridley *Tourian *Crateria (Esta área não estava disponível nos NES originais Metroid). *Chozodia (apenas acessível após derrotar Mother Brain. Esta área não estava disponível nos NES original Metroid). *Space Pirate Mothership (só acessível depois de derrotar Mother Brain. Esta área não estava disponível nos NES originais Metroid). Veja também *Metroid: Zero Mission T-Shirt en:Metroid: Zero Mission es:Metroid: Zero Mission de:Metroid: Zero Mission ru:Metroid: Zero Mission